fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 26: Sasha the Ambassador
Category:Tyson1993 As Charlie, Sasha, and Oliver rode the clamshell carriage back to the palace, Charlie said to Sasha, "Sasha... I've been thinking, I have been away from the land dog kingdom for several days now. I think it would be good if I went back to tell my parents that I have decided to become a merdog." Sasha looked at Charlie as she put her paw on his shoulder, "I think that is a great idea, Charlie. Can I join you? I would love to meet your parents and visit your kingdom. I could introduce myself as Princess Sasha the land dog ambassador." Charlie contemplated the visit as he rubbed his chin with his paw. And then he chuckled and said, "That's the longest title I have ever heard... Sasha, I was once born a land dog as a pup before I met you saving me from drowning... I will show you all the fun places. And my parents will absolutely love you." "But what about me?" said Oliver, "Can I visit?" Sasha replied, "Oliver, I don't think you should go on this trip. I need to meet Charlie's parents and see if they'll accept me as a new ambassador." Sasha and Charlie shared their idea with King Butch and Queen Ivy. Butch asked, "Charlie... Can you promise to keep my daughter safe? You know how dogs treat things they don't understand. I don't want to hear that the land dogs captured you two and placed you in an aquarium for every dog to gawk at." Charlie nodded and responded with, "King Butch... I love your daughter as much as you do... I will protect her with my life..." King Butch looked down to the floor and shook his head and said, "I don't know you love her as I do, but I do know you will protector her with your life. May I ask a request? Since I cannot go with you, can I send Annabelle, Sebastian and my most trusted guard Diggs?" Butch then looked at Sebastian and said, "She does love him... Doesn't she Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded his head as he said, "Oh geez man. Another adventure... Well... Sasha needs constant supervision... I mean it's like I always say your majesty... Children got to be free to go on adventures and also live their own lives..." "You always say that." Butch remarked as the crab smiled bashfully. The next morning, Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, Bess, Annabelle, and Sebastian surfaced at the shore of Dog York City. As they swam up the river, past the marketplace, the local children began to point and remark, "Look... There's Prince Charlie and Itchy swimming in the river." A crowd of land dogs began to assemble. One young land dog yelled to Charlie, "Do you need help?" Charlie smiled at the young dog and said, "Yes, I need you to go to the palace and speak with Spike and Butch the palace guards. Tell them that I'm in the river and need to speak with my parents." The young border collie took off running toward the castle. Meanwhile, Charlie, Itchy, and the group swam through the town as Charlie pointed out landmarks from his past. Charlie laughed as he pointed toward the local pub and casino and said, "Itchy, remember the time we got into a scuff with those two pit bulls." Itchy laughed and said, "My body hurts just thinking about that night. We were lucky that someone told them that you were a prince." "What do you mean, Itchy? I whooped them both!" stated Charlie. Itchy blurted out a loud laugh, " Oh Charlie, that's not how I remember it." At that moment, the merdogs heard trumpets blasting. Charlie said, "We need to swim back to the marketplace. I hear the royal trumpets. My parents are coming." Jeremy the seagull was flying in the sky humming happily and laughed as he swooped down to the shore of Dog York City to meet up with Sasha and hollered, "SASHA! My friend. Where have you been? And how did you and Charlie meet? I was wondering that if-" Sasha interupted, "Jeremy! It's good to see you, but I'll talk to you later." Jeremy flew overhead and landed on the rock saying, "Are you sure. Charlie and his best wiener dog friend are land dogs. Why are they in the water?" "THEY HAVE MERTAILS, YOU IDIOT!" Sebastian shouted, "Jeez, man . . ." At that moment, King Burt R. Barkin and Queen Loni A. Bowser rode up in the royal carriage. King Burt yelled, "CHARLIE! You are safe! What is this crab saying you having a mertail!?!" Charlie responded, "Mom, dad, it's so good to see you! I have some great news to share with you... I have found the girl of my dreams, the girl who saved me from the shipwreck, has a beautiful voice, the most gorgeous beautiful green eyes, and the beautiful green mertail with light green fins. She is the girl of my dreams. Since she is a merdog, I have decided to become a merdog too!" The crowd gasped as Queen Loni let out a loud cry, "A merdog? Charlie... We will never see you again. You'll be living under the sea!" Then Loni sobbed with tears in her eyes as Burt puts his arm on her shoulder and sighed. Charlie spoke up and said, "Mom, it's not like that! Sasha has been appointed by her father, King Butch, as an ambassador to the land dogs. He gave her the responsibility of improving land dog and merdog relations." "Where is this Princess Sasha?" Burt questioned. Sasha swam from behind Charlie to face his parents. She said, "Good morning your highnesses... As Charlie mentioned, I'm Princess Sasha La Fleur the merdog ambassador to the land dogs. I want you to know that I love your son, Charlie. He's the one I love the most... Please except me as your ambassador. And may our two kingdoms prosper in peace and harmony." Queen Loni stopped crying and recognized the sincerity in Sasha's voice. Queen Loni and King Burt knew that Charlie is in love with Sasha the merdog ambassador. King Burt said, "Charlie, I'm glad to see you're so happy, but are you sure you want to be a merdog the rest of your life?" Charlie said, "Yes. . . I have made up my mind that I want be with her everyday. The mer-world is amazing. With Sasha being the ambassador, we will be here at Dog York City often." King Burt said to his son, "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you my son? We love you dearly and respect your decision, and of course we accept Sasha as our merdog ambassador." The crowd cheered, howled, and started chanting three times, "Long live Prince Charlie and Princess Sasha!"